colonyfandomcom-20200214-history
Somewhere Out There
.jpg | imagecaption = | airdate = * Jan 19 2016 - US * TBD - UK - Sky One | writer = Wes Tooke | director = Juan Jose Campanella | previous = "Eleven.Thirteen" | next = "Sublimation" }} Synopsis Plot 1969 In a flashback, we see the aftermath of a 1969 space mission. Some men in a smoke-filled room listen to an audio recording, in which astronauts discover a beacon on the "dark" side of the moon, and hear what seems to be a coded musical message. The men decide to send a response. Jennifer McMahon Under the Microscope Homeland Security has installed surveillance on the Bowman house, and Jennifer McMahon is watching Katie Bowman. With Beau's disappearance and Will leaving for Santa Monica, McMahon's new boss, Dan Bennett suspects Jennifer may be up to something, or, at least, not competent. He gives her a chance to prove herself by putting her in charge of finding Broussard and an "object" that belongs to The Hosts. He doesn't specify what the object is and bullies her, his manner is deliberately intimidating and he threatens her with transfer to unspecified "duties more appropriate to her skill set". McMahon later comes home to find a team of Red Hats searching her house. They find nothing, but make a mess and damage her things. She goes to see Katie at The Yonk and puts pressure on her by claiming she knows about Katie's ties to the Resistance. While McMahon demands access to Broussard, Katie begs her not to destroy what's left of her already-fractured family. Labor Camp Workers Bram and his teacher are put on a bus along with dozens of others. When they stop, they're interrogated by Sgt. Jenkins about their skills. A young woman tells the man that she worked on a road crew; Bram lies and says he's 20 years old and knows how to lay concrete. Mr. Carson, Bram's teacher tells the truth about being a Science teacher - he's beaten and put back on the bus. In the camp, Bram befriends the young woman. The prisoners are warned that if they steal even once, they'll be beaten - and that a second offence will get them sent to The Factory. While carrying supplies back to the prison, Bram hears an an ear-splitting noise. Looking up, he sees a spaceship rocketing off into the sky. Later, Bram sees a familiar face in the labor camp's mess hall: it's Alan Snyder. Snyder seems to be in charge and is trying to crack down on the thievery. Snyder recognizes Bram, doesn't say anything, but does appear to nod slightly as he turns away. Maddie Chooses a Side Outside the Red Hats building, workers are ripping down posters of Alan Snyder from when he was proxy governor. After Katie learns that her son Bram has been transferred out of the zone, she goes to Maddie for help. At first Maddie begs Nolan Burgess to intervene, but he's wary of using all their good will with the Hosts to help Bram. Maddie then calls Katie and tries to present news of Bram's transfer to labor camp as good news. But Katie isn't satisfied, and goes directly to Burgess for help – only to quickly be dismissed. When Maddie finds out she is furious and confronts Katie, accusing her of tearing her own family apart and not respecting boundaries. Later, Maddie undergoes an initiation ceremony to join the Greatest Day, taking an oath in which she accepts that if she talks about the Hosts' plans, the punishment will fall not just on her, but her family. At the end of the ceremony, Maddies is left alone in the room with a small cube on a table. She picks it up an her viewpoint changes, she sees an otherworldly environment, full of light, wind and strange sights. The vision, if that's what it is, starts to come to some sort of conclusion but stops abruptly. She puts the cube back down, and is back in the room with Burgess. Gracie Gracie has been spending time at Maddie's house with her tutor Lindsey. Katie is aghast one night when Grace tells her that Lindsey says helping to prepare for the Greatest Day is what makes you a good person. Gracie thinks maybe it's her fault her dad and Bram haven't come home, because she hasn't been working hard enough to prepare. Devon In the Santa Monica bloc, Devon treats Will's stab wound and helps him get to see the "war lord" named Solomon, the man who has Charlie. To get near him, Devon and Will have to earn credits by turning in a preschool teacher who is on a bounty list. After a brief struggle at the teacher's apartment, they hand her over and Will is horrified to see people being kept in cages. Devon explains later that there are rumors the war lords and The Occupation made a deal: as long as the war lords turns over a certain number of people a month to go to the Factory, the Red Hats leave them alone, which is why the bloc has no Occupation presence. Before The Arrival, Will would have had serious qualms about turning over an innocent person to save his son. Solomon After turning over the teacher, Devon escorts Will to Solomon. The War Lord is guarded by the man who stabbed Will in the shoulder. Will offers to trade his transit pass for Charlie. Solomon acts as if he's reluctant to let Charlie free, saying the once-rebellious child has become one of his best earners. Solomon demands Will show gratitude for keeping Charlie alive for a year. Will manages to stay calm, ignoring the insults. Eventually, Solomon tells Will where to find his son, and warns him that Charlie might not want to go along with him. Charlie When his father finally finds him, Charlie is helping a group of kids beat up and steal from a woman in an alley. Solomon watches their reunion from the shadows, menacing Charlie. Will is overwhelmed by the father-son reunion, but with Solomon watching, Charlie seems more reserved. and back at Devon's house, Charlie is distant and aloof. The next morning, Devon catches him trying to run back to Solomon. Will sees scars on his son's ankle and Charlie explains that Solomon caught him trying to run away once and put him "on the chain", and he learned his lesson. Now he's worried if he doesn't go back, something will happen to his friends – or even his father. Will Will is guilt-ridden and enraged as he begins fully grasp the hell that Charlie has been living the past year. Over Devon's objections, Will leaves to deal with Solomon. He returns to Solomon's hideout, blasting his way inside – starting with the man who stabbed him. He goes on a rampage, tearing through Solomon's men and killing Solomon himself. CastUSA Network and IMDB Main Cast * Josh Holloway as Will Bowman * Sarah Wayne Callies as Katie Bowman * Peter Jacobson as Alan Snyder * Amanda Righetti as Maddie Bowman * Tory Kittles as Broussard * Alex Neustaedter as Bram Bowman * Isabella Crovetti-Cramp as Gracie Bowman Recurring And Guest Cast * Max Arciniega as Edison * Mac Brandt as Sgt. Jenkins * Adam Busch as Mr. Carson (Bram's teacher) * Jacob Buster as Charlie Bowman * Christian Clemenson as Dan Bennett * Jessica Parker Kennedy as Maya * Adrian Pasdar as Nolan Burgess * Kathleen Rose Perkins as Jennifer McMahon * Carolyn Michelle Smith as Devon * Erin Way as Lindsey * Johnny Whitworth as Solomon Episode Deaths * Solomon Gallery Stills 1969 Flashback -- NASA Lunar Voyage Space Mission S02E02-001.png S02E02-002.png S02E02-003.png S02E02-004.png S02E02-005.png S02E02-006.png S02E02-007.png S02E02-008.png S02E02-009.png Stills of Lunar Video Footage If you look closely, you can see small several rows of plus signs, or cross hairs known as fiducial markers or Réseau crosses. These cross hairs provide a reference point and allow any distortions due to processing and handling to be detected and corrected S02E02-010.png S02E02-011.png S02E02-012.png S02E02-013.png For a better example of these markers, look at this photo of the lunar landing (especially under the flag, left of the post, and near the lunar lander): Stills of Drone Video Footage S02E02-014.png S02E02-015.png S02E02-016.png S02E02-017.png S02E02-018.png S02E02-019.png S02E02-020.png S02E02-021.png S02E02-022.png S02E02-023.png Image Processing - the analysis and manipulation of a digitized image. With respect to the drone, the way it works is the following * When it detects a person, it replaces it with a white silhouette * Then it conducts further processing on the image, by replacing it with a handful of representative colors. This particular type of algorithm is a variation of "Identification of Friend/Foe" (IFF) system which is primarily used to track military assets (boat, plane, armored vehicles, etc), but with people https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Identification_friend_or_foe Character Shots From the Episode File:Colony s2 episode2 gallery 1 1920x1080.jpg File:Colony s2 episode2 gallery 2 1920x1080.jpg File:Colony s2 episode2 gallery 3 1920x1080.jpg File:Colony s2 episode2 gallery 4 1920x1080.jpg File:Colony s2 episode2 gallery 5 1920x1080.jpg File:Colony s2 episode2 gallery 6 1920x1080.jpg File:Colony s2 episode2 gallery 7 1920x1080.jpg File:Colony s2 episode2 gallery 8 1920x1080.jpg File:Colony s2 episode2 gallery 9 1920x1080.jpg File:Colony s2 episode2 gallery 10 1920x1080.jpg File:Colony s2 episode2 gallery 11 1920x1080.jpg File:Colony s2 episode2 gallery 12 1920x1080.jpg File:Colony s2 episode2 gallery 13 1920x1080.jpg File:Colony s2 episode2 gallery 14 1920x1080.jpg File:Colony s2 episode2 gallery 15 1920x1080.jpg File:Colony s2 episode2 gallery 16 1920x1080.jpg File:Colony s2 episode2 gallery 17 1920x1080.jpg File:Colony s2 episode2 gallery 18 1920x1080.jpg File:Colony s2 episode2 gallery 19 1920x1080.jpg File:Colony s2 episode2 gallery 20 1920x1080.jpg File:Colony s2 episode2 gallery 21 1920x1080.jpg File:Colony s2 episode2 gallery 22 1920x1080.jpg File:Colony s2 episode2 gallery 23 1920x1080.jpg Videos Season 2, Episode 2 'Payback' Colony Season 2, Episode 2 ' Welcome to the Greatest Day' Colony Season 2, Episode 2 'Solomon’s Lair' Colony Trivia * In the cold opening, show that does not roll with a credit sequence in the beginning, there was a group of academics conducting an analysis of a recording of the astronaut's radio communications while in orbit of the lunar surface. There was a mention of a beacon on the far side of the moon, transmitting a signal. In the film, 2001: A Space Odessey, there was a similar concept, but of a Monolith which directs its broadcast to Jupiter * NASA - National Aeronautics and Space Agency (American) * The Transitional Authority Building is actually the Caltrans (California Dept. of Transportation) Headquarters for the Los Angeles region, as seen above. References Category:Season 2 Episodes